Nuestro Chut Chat en Whatsapp
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Hay charlas normales, otras son cortas. Pero con estos chicos no habrá ni una sola cosa normal en sus conversaciones. Capitulo Tres: De la venganza al ¿amor?
1. Capitulo Uno

_Buenas, lectoras de Inazuma Eleven. Es bueno volver a verlas~ Hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic, pero esta vez... no vengo sola. Keita-chan esta metida en este desmadre conmigo._

 _Muchos dirían que este formato esta prohibido, pero... están escribiendo. Por lo cual es legal~_

 _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Whatsapp tampoco nos pertenece, pero valía la pena intentar el fanfic._

* * *

 _Endou Mamoru ha creado un Grupo._

 _Endou Mamoru ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "¿Por que nos hemos quedado sin campo de fútbol de nuevo?"

 _Endou Mamoru ha cambiado la imagen del grupo._

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo es eso que no tenemos campo de fútbol otra vez?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Endou-kun, solo le harán mantenimiento. En unos días ya estará otra vez.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡¿En unos días?! Natsumi, ¿No puedes apresurar a los de la construcción?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** No.

 _Raimon Natsumi ha agregado a Sakuma Jirou al grupo._

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Yo también exijo que apresures a los de la construcción!

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Si! Espera, Sakuma tu no eres del Raimon, ¿por que quieres que terminen los de la construcción? Y Ademas, ¿por que Natsumi te agrego a al grupo?

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Kidou prometió que haríamos la siguiente PenguinCom en la cancha de fútbol del Raimon.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿En serio?

 **Natsumi Raimon:** Respondiendo tu segunda pregunta Endou, él me pidió que lo agregase por mensaje, y, ¡El consejo no ha autorizado nada de eso!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¿De veras? Kidou me debe una explicación.

 _Sakuma Jirou ha agregado a Kidou Yuuto al grupo._

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Natsumi, sabemos muy bien que tu tienes ir a la PenguinCom.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Para que iría?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Tu padre ama a los pingüinos. Él fue el fundador y financiador de la PenguinCom.

 _Raimon Natsumi ha agregado a Fudou Akio al grupo._

 _Raimon Natsumi ha agregado a Genda Koujiro al grupo._

 _Raimon Natsumi ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "PenguinCom, llevenselos"

 **Fudou Akio:** A ver, estaba de lo mas tranquilo hablando con Sugimori sobre por qué todos osan en decirnos "imitadores del Tio Lucas", ¡Y de repente me agregan a este grupo con el ridículo nombre de "PenguinCom, llevenselos"!

 **Genda Koujiro:** Por qué me da que ha sido Sakuma él de todo esto.

 **Fudou Akio:** ¡Maldito pingüino humano, sácame de este grupo! Que he dejado a Sugimori por demandar que me saquen de aquí.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Fudou, he sido yo quien los ha agregado.

 **Genda Koujiro:** ¿Pero por qué?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Porque Kidou y Sakuma me están volviendo loca con eso de la PenguimCom! ¡Y el colmo es que mi padre también esta metido!

 **Endou Mamoru:** El colmo es que no tengamos donde jugar fútbol...

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Tienen el campo de la rivera.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Los de primaria lo están usando ahora.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Endou, si nos ayudas a que Natsumi apure lo de la PenguinCom puedes usar el campo de entrenamiento de Teikoku.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Oh no...

 **Endou Mamoru:** Natsumi~ Por fis~

 _Kidou Yuuto ha agregado a Kazemaru Ichirouta al grupo._

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Kazemaru, ayúdame!

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Lo lamento Natsumi, yo le ha llamado para que me ayude.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Pero es que no entiendo...

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿La tarea de mate? No pues ni yo le entiendo, es que como es eso de que dividamos la "X" con la "Y", no que en mate solo se pueden dividir números.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** No, y Endou, tu nunca le entenderás a la tarea de mate. Y ¿por que no usan el campo de Teikoku?

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Después de la ultima el director nos lo ha prohibido.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Mas razón para no hacerla en Raimon.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Sakuma, déjalo así. Ya hable con el señor Raimon y nos ha dado permiso con tal de que no hagamos huelga para que apuren el mantenimiento del campo, y de paso debemos comprarle al DirePenguin.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Pero el DirePenguin cuesta mas que tu casa!

 **Fudou Akio:** Esperen un momento. ¿Hay algo que vale mas que la casa/mansión/palacio de Kidou?

 **Genda Koujiro:** ¿Tan grande es el mundo de los amantes de los pingüinos?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Que mi padre hizo que?

 _Kazemaru Ichiouta ha agregado a Toramaru Utsunomiya al grupo._

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Me da que el padre de Natsumi-san los esta estafando, Kidou-san, Sakuma-san.

 **Genda Koujiro:** Yo opino lo mismo.

 **Fudou Akio:** No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero... Tienen razón, es mas estafa que la que le hice la vez pasada a Midorikawa.

 _Endou Mamoru ha agregado a Midorikawa Ryuuji al grupo._

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Fudou regresame mi dinero!

 **Toramaru Ustunomiya:** ¡Ah! ¡Midorikawa-san es Voldermort!

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** ¿Por que? Mido aun tiene nariz.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** No es por eso, es que acaba de pasar por mi casa con una capa negra.

 _Kidou Yuuto ha agregado a Kiyama Hiroto al grupo._

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Fudou, mejor corre.

 **Fudou Akio:** No puede ser para tanto.

 _Kiyama Hiroto ha agregado a Suzuno Fuusuke al grupo._

 _Kiyama Hiroto ha agregado a Nagumo Haruya al grupo._

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Hazle caso a Kiyama.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** El helado con patas enojado da mas miedo que el de googles en modo sobre-protector.

 **Fudou Akio:** ¡Carajos! ¡Esta por tirar abajo la puerta!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Genda, ¿aun tienes la lapida que habíamos comprado para Fudou cuando creímos que moriría en el hospital?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¿Cuándo compraron eso?

 **Genda Koujiro:** Si, Sakuma. Y la compramos cuando se intoxico por comer una banana podrida.

 **Fudou Akio:** ¡Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Esta me las pagas!

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** ¡Oooh~! Estamos por presenciar un asesinato en vivo~

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Desde cuando Toramaru es tan sádico?

 _Toramaru Utsunomiya ha agregado a Tobitaka Seiya al grupo._

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Desde que vio cada una de las películas de ese maldito muñeco con cara de payaso.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** ¿No que eres mayor? ¿Por que no lo detuviste?

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Yo no soy su madre.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿Que paso con Fudou?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Si, me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** En cualquier caso la lapida ya la tenemos lista, y también el ataúd.

 **Genda Koujiro:** Yo estoy comprando las flores y la carta de pésame.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Entonces iré a comprar un vestido nuevo.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Yo le llevare bananas a su funeral.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Y yo un balón de fútbol.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** En vista de que le hizo frente a Midorikawa creo que le regalare el pingüino vestido de banana que tengo en uno de los estantes de mi habitación.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ¡Yo llevare pepinos!

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Helado...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** No sé que llevar así que creo que lo primero que encuentre en el camino llevare.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Ya he hablado con mi madre, serviremos sopa ramen en el funeral.

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Entonces si voy.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Iras por la sopa?

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Es que la madre de Toramaru sabe preparar la sopa ramen mucho mejor que el entrenador Hibiki, ¡Pero que nadie se lo diga!

 **Fudou Akio:** ¡Al demonio con todos ustedes! ¡Aun no he muerto y todos ya planearon mi funeral! ¡Y el colmo es que piensan darme todo eso porque estoy muerto! ¡¿Por que no me las dan ahora?!

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Oh! ¡Fudou aun vive!

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Es un milagro hecho por el santo helado.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Si...

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

 **Fudou Akio:** Salte por la ventana.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ¿Y Mido no te encontró?

 **Fudou Akio:** Claro que no, corrí a casa de Sugimori, dudo que quiera entrar aquí.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¿Por qué?

 **Fudou Akio:** Arata también esta aquí, y lo que tengo entendido ambos están enojados el uno con el otro.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Exactamente ¿por qué están enojados?

 **Fudou Akio:** ...

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Algo me dice que no te animas a preguntar.

 **Fudou Akio:** El que les pregunte debe tener agallas y nada de miedo a perder los testículos...

 _Endou Mamoru ha agregado a Aki Kino al grupo._

 **Aki Kino:** La razón es que Arata dice que es injusto que siempre lo traten menos por ser el de peor calificación en matemáticas.

 **Genda Koujiro:** Ah, creo que ya se por donde van los tiros. Iré a hablar con Arata, y para que no molesten...

 _Genda Koujiro ha salido del grupo._

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ...

 **Fudou Akio:** Celos del pingüino con parche detectados.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Por supuesto que no! No me importa si Genda sabe los problemas personales del teñido color chicle

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** el hecho de que uses el articulo "el teñido de color chicle" no te ayuda en nada.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Mira quien lo dice! Él que se puso celoso porque "cierto cabeza de balón" fue a la casa de "cierta manager" del equipo.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿Quienes Sakuma?

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** ¡Endou no preguntes!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** A ver que se siente

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Por qué no te vas y te aseguras de que Arata no te quite a tu novio

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Que no es mi novio!

 _Fudou Akio ha agregado a Fubuki Shirou al grupo._

 **Fubuki Shirou:** ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿De aquí a cuando Fubuki dejo de ser pacifista?

 **Fubuki Shirou:** Soy pacifista, pero para poder solucionar los problemas estos deben de ser gritados entre los individuos para así alivianar sus tensiones y hablar mas calmadamente cuando hayan terminado.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** ¡Mejor te callas Fubuki!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Que tu estas igual o peor que nosotros dos!

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** ¡Ja! ¡Admites los celos!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Púdrete Kazemaru!

 **Endou Mamoru:** Chicos, ¿Kazemaru es una fruta?

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Qué?

 **Endou Mamoru:** Es que... ¿cómo se puede pudrir si no es una fruta? ¿O es una verdura?

 _Kazemaru Ichirouta ha agregado a Goenji Shuuya al grupo._

 **Goenji Shuuya:** A pedido de Kazemaru, Endou, voy camino a tu casa a golpearte.

 **Fubuki Shirou:** ...

 **Raimon Natsuki:** Cierto que Fubuki-kun aun no logra quitarle el habito de violencia a Goenji-kun.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Y nunca podrá hacerlo.

 **Fubuki Shirou:** Acepto el reto.

 **Aki Kino:** Me da que el equipo necesita terapia.

 _Aki Kino ha agregado a Otonashi Haruna al grupo._

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Oh~ no~

 **Fudou Akio:** ¿por que ella?

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** cierto, ella aun los tiene en terapia a ambos.

 **Aki Kino:** Haruna-chan, haznos el honor.

 **Otonashi Haruna:** Para empezar. Sakuma-kun, admite que estas celoso de que Genda-kun haya ido a ver a Arata y te haya dejado aquí con este grupo de locos.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Oye! No todos aquí están locos, ese solo es Fudou.

 **Fudou Akio:** Goenji si estas ahí, pégale tan duro como puedas.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** OKAY~

 **Otonashi Haruna:** Segundo. Kazemaru-kun, todos sabemos que hiciste una enorme rabieta porque el capitán fue a casa de Fuyupe-chan tanto que mi hermano y Goenji-kun tuvieron que detener para que no fueras a su casa e intentaras quemarla, y al final terminaste por darte cuenta de que solo fue para traer los menús de entrenamientos.

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Bueno...

 **Endou Mamoru:** Kazemaru, ¿Eso es cierto?

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Esto... ¡Mi novela!

 _Kazemaru Ichirouta ha salido del grupo._

 **Fudou Akio:** Esa si es huida épica, poner la novela como excusa.

 **Otonashi Haruna:** Y por ultimo. Fubuki-kun todos esperamos que le quites el habito de lanzar balones o cualquier objeto contundente a las personas a Goenji-kun.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Que eso no pasara.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Yo lo creo bastante posible, ya que Fubuki-kun siempre logra que entres en razón con todo.

 _Fudou Akio ha agregado a Genda Koujiro al grupo._

 **Genda Koujiro:** Bueno, volví, ¿De que me perdí?

 **Fudou Akio:** De la declaración de amor del Vegeta teñido al lobo parlante.

 **Genda Koujiro:** Entonces Goenji finalmente se armo de valor.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¡A ver ustedes dos, cállense! Que ya termine con Endou y yo se donde viven, o al menos donde están en estos momentos.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Si fuera ustedes no lo enojaría mas de lo que esta, aun veo patios jugando fútbol en el techo de mi casa.

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Tan fuerte le pegaste?

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Claro que no.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Ah, no! Si hay patos en mi techo.

 **Natsumi Raimon:** ¿Por qué hay patos en tu techo?

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Yo me hice la misma pregunta al llegar a su casa.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Los alimente un día y me siguieron a casa.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** ¿Por que solo al capitán le pasan estas cosas? ¡Yo quise traer un bendito gato a mi casa pero termino huyendo, en el mismo momento!

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Si quieres un gato, pregúntale a Fudou, tiene como una manada entera en su casa.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¿Es por eso que tiene una puerta con llave en su casa? Y yo que pensaba que ahí tenia su cámara de tortura.

 **Genda Koujiro:** Sakuma, ¿Tu como sabes que Fudou tiene una puerta con llave en su casa?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Si, ¿Cómo sabes?

 **Sakuma Jirou:** En primera, si he ido a su casa, pero las razones no tengo porque decírtelas Genda, mejor ve y pregúntale a Arata si ya termino su problema con Mido, y Kidou, créeme no es nada de lo que piensas.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Uhh~ la cosa se puso buena.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Toramaru comienza a preocuparme, Tobitaka, ¿En serio? que le enseñas a este niño.

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** ¡Que yo no soy su madre!

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Un momento, ¿cómo que pelea de Arata y Midorikawa?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Ahí salió a cuidar lo que es suyo.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Deja de interferir, esto esta mejor que la novela que me obliga a ver Terumi.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Pero ¿qué carajos...? ¿Qué haces con el afeminado?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

 **Fudou Akio:** Más problemas maritales... Genial...

 **Otonashi Haruna:** Chicos, ya tienen mi número, cuando gusten les doy una sesión de terapia.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Kidou, ¿Por que demonios tu hermana es terapeuta de parejas? Sobre todo de parejas de hombre.

 **Fudou Akio:** Entonces admites que te gusta el otro helado parlante.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡No me refiero a eso!

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** A ver que ya traje las palomitas, sigan con la pelea.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Tobitaka!

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** ¡Que yo no soy su madre!

 **Aki Kino:** Al final Kazemaru-kun no volvió.

 **Fubuki Shirou:** No pudo porque esta llorando a mares...

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Por Endou?

 **Fubuki Shirou:** No, por la novela, es que mataron a su protagonista favorito.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¿Y como sabes eso?

 **Fubuki Shirou:** Estoy en su casa, y creo que ahora le hará competencia a Midorikawa y Suzuno juntos comiendo helado.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke** : Helado...

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Espera... ¡estas en su casa! ¿Solo, con él?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Creo que Kazemaru esta viendo la novela con la que estoy siendo atormentado en estos momentos.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Quién es el que golpeaba gente?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Goenji-kun.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Golpea a Afuro.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¿Con algún objeto en particular o con las manos?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Sorprendeme.

 _Kiyama Hiroto ha agregado a Saginuma Osamu al grupo._

 **Saginuma Osamu** : Creo saber la razón por la que Kiyama me ha metido en este absurdo grupo. Nagumo, ya es más que evidente tus celos a cualquier ser vivo que mira a Suzuno. Suzuno, deja de darle celos a Nagumo, ambos sabemos que estas en casa de Terumi únicamente porque eso molesta a Nagumo. Por otra parte, Otonashi-san seria buena idea lo de esa terapia para estos dos, por favor reservales un turno para el próximo fin de semana.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Osamu, te aplaudo.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Gracias Osamu. ¿Dónde te habías metido Mido?

 **Fudou Akio:** Tengo la pelea en vídeo, luego se los mando, que el wifi de Sugimori es un asco.

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Sugimori Takeshi al grupo._

 **Sugimori Takeshi:** ¡Deja de criticar mi wifi que al menos te estoy dando! ¡Y gratis!

 **Fudou Akio:** que sea gratis no mejora la señal.

 **Sugimori Takeshi:** ¿Dónde esta Goenji? Lo necesito para otro trabajo.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Cobro por hora.

 **Fubuki Shirou:** ¿Por qué todos aquí apoyan la violencia?

 _Fubuki Shirou ha agregado a Terumi Afuro al grupo._

 **Afuro Terumi:** Haced el amor y no la paz.

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Sabes que eso sonó mal.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¿Por que te agregó Fubuki?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Porque sabe que yo no promulgo la violencia. ¿No es asi, Shirou-kun?

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Shirou-kun? Afuro-kun prepárate que te viene un balón con la firma de Goenji en él directo al rostro.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** no Aki, sera algo peor que un balón.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** ¡Que empiece la pelea!

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Tobitaka!

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** ¡Ya déjame en paz Natsumi!

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Goenji, si gusta yo le sostengo y tu le golpeas.

 **Terumi Afuro:** Nagumo, por esas razones Fuusuke-kun siempre se queja de ti.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Comiencen a preocuparse, Nagumo ha salido al jardín a llorar.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Carajos... Tulipán inútil.

 **Terumi Afuro:** Y ahora Suzuno ha dejado mi hogar.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Hoy habrá ruido en el orfanato...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ¡Ryuuji!

 **Fudou Akio:** Uhh, lo ha llamado por su primer nombre, aquí hay algo

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** No es lo que ustedes piensan.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Me da que Haruna tendrá muchos para terapia.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Endou-kun?!

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿Que? Si todos están diciendo eso después de que alguien hace un comentario.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** como siempre Endou no entiende la situación.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Claro que la entiendo! lo que no entiendo es la tarea de mate.

 **Fubuki Shirou:** Kazemaru es bueno es matemáticas, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu tutor?

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Eso haré!

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Y así es como Kazemaru le deberá mucho a Fubuki.

 **Otonashi Haruna:** Bueno, por mas interesante que esté esto, aun quiero saber de que fue la pelea de Midorikawa-kun y Arata-kun.

 **Fudou Akio:** Con esto lo entenderás todo... Robo de helado.

 _Sugimori Takeshi ha agregado a Shimozuru Arata al grupo._

 **Shimozuru Arata:** No me arrepiento de nada.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Dame. Helado. O. Muere.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** A ver, ¿todo esto es por culpa del helado? ¡Estan locos!

 **Suginuma Osamu:** Parece que Nagumo se ha recuperado.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No insultes al helado, la ira del santo helado caerá sobre ti.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Santo helado a mis calzones!

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Nagumo, yo que tu vigilaría la puerta de mi habitación esta noche.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** ¡Quiero un gato!

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Al fin dices algo coherente.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Dile a Fudou que te done uno.

 **Fudou Akio:** ¡Con mis gatos no se metan!

 _Kidou Yuuto ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a: "¡PenguinCom confirmada en la cancha del Raimon!"._

 **Sakuma Jirou:** ¡Oh, si!

 **Genda Koujiro:** Oh...

 **Fudou Akio:** Santa virgen de la Papaya...

 **Genda Koujiro:** Raimon, tienen mi sentido pésame... Fudo, ¿estas viendo los Simpson?

 **Fudou Akio:** Son bananas con cabello y extremidades.

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Solo por ser amarillos?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Para Fudou es valido.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Por que los autorizo mi padre?

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Tengo una duda.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Habla hijo, te escuchamos.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Si hay Vírgenes de la Papaya, ¿Por qué no puede haber helados santos?

 **Tobitaka Seiya:** Toramaru deja de juntarte con Suzuno y Midorikawa.

 **Toramaru Utsunomiya:** Si mamá.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Lo sabia! Ahora no me dirás nada Tobitaka.

 _Tobitaka Seiya ha salido del grupo._

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Se escapo! Toramaru...

 _Toramaru Utsunomiya ha salido del grupo._

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Tobitaka si que es precavido.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Nos dio permiso ya que si no daba la cancha no habría PenguinCom. Eso mata a los amantes de los pingüinos.

 **Sakuma Jirou:** Amén.

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Yo mejor me voy a dormir, y si sueño con pingüinos... juro que mañana los mato.

 **Otonashi Haruma:** Yo también voy a dormir, mañana tengo sesión de terapia con mi hermanito y Fudou-kun.

 **Aki Kino:** Yo iré a hablar con Ichinose-kun.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Creo que todos nos iremos...

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Mejor así, no quiero dormirme en clase mañana.

 _Fubuki Shirou ha agregado a Kazemaru Ichirouta al grupo._

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** No olviden que la tarea de mate es para mañana.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¿Y te entras solo para recordarnos eso?

 **Kazemaru Ichirouta:** Sip, ahora sueñen con la tarea de mate.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Eres cruel.

 _✓✓ Visto._

* * *

 _Y así es como se termina este primer capitulo. Por favor lectoras, se les suplica evitar las amenazas hacia nuestras personas por el hecho de tardar al subir continuaciones. Hay falta de inspiración, y muchos exámenes de por medio._

 _Si quieres unirse a la PenguinCom por favor envíenos sus datos y la foto de su estilo pingüinesco._

 _Las amamos y las veremos dentro de... Algún día en que tengamos tiempo y ganas de subir la posible continuación._

 _Bye Bye~_


	2. Capitulo Dos

_¡Que ondas gente!_

 _Pues a mi me toca presentar este capitulo, ya que teníamos tiempo Rox y yo nos decidimos por hacer el siguiente capitulo, también pedimos un poco de paciencia ya que el siguiente no sabemos exactamente cuando lo publicaremos (A Rox la encadenaron con l mi con la prepa X'D) así que sin mas demora, que disfruten el capitulo._

 _Disclaime: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5. Whatsapp tampoco es de nuestra propiedad, simplemente fue usado como objeto para fic._

* * *

 _Fidio Aldena ha creado el grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "¡Capitanes al poder!".

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Endou Mamoru al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Mark Kruger al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Teres Toule al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Edgar Valtinas al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Rococo Urupa al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Mac Roniejo al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Pierre Godin al grupo._

 _Fdio Aldena ha agregado a Nice Dolphin al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Queraldo Naval al grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha agregado a Bjorn Kyle al grupo._

 **Teres Toule:** Al fin un grupo solo para capitanes.

 **Rococo Urapa:** ¿No creen que somos muchos?

 **Pierre Godin** : Entre mas mejor.

 **Mark Kruger:** Con que Dylan no se entere, todo bien.

 **Queraldo Naval:** ¡Miren apareció el hermano de Freddy!

 **Mark Kruger:** ¡Que me dejes en paz con eso!

 **Teres Toule:** Queraldo, no sabia que veías esas películas.

 **Fidio Aldena:** Mark, tengo la duda, ¿Por que no quieres que Dylan se entere que estas en el grupo?

 **Mark Kruger:** Muy simple, él seguro exigirá que lo metamos ya que, según él, es tan capitán del equipo como yo.

 _Endou Mamoru ha agregado a Dylan Keith al grupo._

 **Dylan Keith:** ¡Mark Anthony Kruger!

 **Mark Kruger:** ¿Alguien es tan amable de pasarme el numero de Goenji?

 **Mac Roniejo:** Te aplaudo Endou, y Mark ¿te llamas Anthony?

 **Dylan Keith:** Así solo le llamo yo. No tiene segundo nombre.

 **Mac Roniejo:** Ya se enojo.

 **Queraldo Naval:** Ya se quien lleva los pantalones en su relación.

 _Mark Kruger ha agregado a Goenji Shuuya al grupo._

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Endou, espero que no intentes resistirte, que te ira peor si le pones llave a la puerta de tu casa.

 **Queraldo Naval:** Esto me recuerda a las películas de Viernes 13.

 **Teres Toule:** Sigo sin creer que veas esas peliculas.

 **Dylan Keith:** Espera Goenji, que te tengo otro trabajo.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Si quieres que te ayude con Mark pagame el vuelo.

 **Dylan Keith:** Mejor aun, te lo pagara Mark~ Yo se disfrazarme y tengo su tarjeta de crédito.

 **Pierre Godin:** Tengo la sensación de que Mark llora de solo pensar en como le quedara el rostro.

 **Nice Dolphin:** Yo se que a Mark le llorara la billetera.

 **Rococo Urapa:** De aquí a poco siento que Goenji abrirá su propio negocio.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** Y después le veremos sentado en una gran silla...

 **Pierre Godin:** Con el cabello completamente cambiado...

 **Nice Dolphin:** Y pintado...

 **Teres Toule:** Intentado dominar el mundo a través del fútbol y los golpes

 **Mac Roniejo:** Oigan.

 **Rococo Urapa:** Si escucho, salsa, samba, reggae.

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¡No me refiero a eso! Deja de hacerte el gracioso Rococo. Quiero decir, a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta el fundador del grupo?

 **Queraldo Naval:** Es cierto, ¿Y Fidio?

 **Fidio Aldena:** Perdonen, es que había ido a la cocina por un poco de calzone que preparo mi mamá, es que la pelea entre Mark y Dylan esta mejor que la novela que veo a las tres.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Seguro que es la misma novela que ven Terumi y Kazemaru.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¿Hablas de esa cosa de los Reyes del Helado y la Doncella del Chocolate?

 **Fidio Aldena:** Esa.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Esa cosa la ve Fubuki también.

 **Dylan Keith:** ¡Conozco esa novela! Es la que ve Domon cada vez que Ichinose sale.

 **Mark Kruger:** Pausa. ¿Qué novela puede tener esa combinación?

 **Rococo Urupa:** La novela mas cursi del mundo. Ya sé de cual hablan, y es horrible.

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¡Blasfemia! ¡La ira del santo helado caerá sobre ti!

 **Queraldo Naval:** Pelea entre las islas del Congo e Italia.

 **Teres Toula:** Esto esta mejor que la vez que Jorge y Esteban se pelearon por conseguir el ultimo pedazo de pan de arroz.

 **Nice Dolphin:** ¡Esperen! ¿Se puede hacer pan de arroz?

 **Fidio Aldena:** Aquí tenemos pan de frijol.

 **Mac Roniejo:** En mi país se prepara sopa de caracol.

 **Pierre Godin:** Según yo solo nosotros comíamos caracoles.

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¡Ah no! Aquí también se comen.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Que hambre que tengo... Y Fubuki no me quiere hacer la comida porque dice que si como algo pesado a las cuatro de la tarde me arruinara el apetito.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¿Qué haces en con Fubuki?

 **Dylan Keith:** ¿Debo agregar a Aki para que haga de intermediaria?

 **Mark Kruger:** Mejor esperemos a ver que pasa.

 **Rococo Urupa:** Yo agregare a Natsumi luego, tal vez necesitemos traducir el lenguaje de Endou.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Yo le dije que viniera.

 **Fidio Aldena:** Eso no te ayuda en nada.

 _Goenji Shuuya ha agregado a Kidou Yuuto al grupo._

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Endou, yo que tu mejor mido mis palabras, porque Goenji esta preparan un bate y no se ve nada feliz.

 **Nice Dolphin:** ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Estoy en su casa jugando en el DS.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡¿Y a mi por qué nunca me invitas a jugar DS?!

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¡Porque me rompiste el Wii!

 **Queraldo Naval:** Nota; nunca dejen que Endou se acerque a cualquier consola.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Espera que le diga a Fudou que estas en casa de Goenji!

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Le dará igual.

 **Endou Mamoru:** Fubuki se puso a llorar cuando leyó esta conversación y comenzó a decir "él jamás me entenderá".

 **Dylan Keith:** Agreguen a Fubuki, que aquí se arreglan las cosas.

 _Dylan Keith a cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "Romance entre balones".

 _Dylan Keith ha agregado a Aki Kino al grupo._

 _Rococo Urupa ha agregado a Raimon Natsumi al grupo._

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡Somos novela!

 **Aki Kino:** Esto sera interesante.

 _Aki Kino ha agregado a Fubuki Shirou al grupo._

 **Fubuki Shirou:** Goenji, date un balonazo a ti mismo.

 _Fubuki Shirou ha salido del grupo._

 **Nice Dolphin:** Chan.

 **Pierre Godin:** Chan.

 **Fidio Aldena:** Chan.

 **Edgar Valtinas:** Me dignare a comentar únicamente para decirle a Teres que mas le vale no hacer un mensaje como introducción de novela.

 **Teres Toule:** Carajos, ya iba por la mitad y me lo haces borrar.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** ¡Estamos muertos!

 **Queral Naval:** ¿Por qué?

 **Bjorn Kyle:** Fidio olvido a alguien.

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¿A quién?

 **Bjorn Kyle:** A Chae.

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¡Demonios, Kyle tiene razón! ¡Estamos muertos!

 **Edgar Valtinas:** En vista de que el comentario de Kyle me ha intrigado me dignare a preguntar, ¿Por que?

 _Kidou Yuuto ha agregado a Terumi Afuro al grupo._

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Nadie mejor para responder tu pregunta.

 **Terumi Afuro:** ¿Para eso osan sacarme de mi novela? Bueno, Edgar, lo que sucede es que el capitán Chae es... ¿cómo decirlo sin infligirles miedo? Ah, una maquina sin emociones humanas que posee orgullo. Por lo que, al no estar en este grupo como capitán de equipo del mundial, dañaran su orgullo. Y al dañar su orgullo, el les dañara los huesos y órganos vitales.

 **Edgar Valtimas:** Como soy un honrado caballero ingles debo decir: Que toda la culpa recae sobre mi amigo Fidio.

 **Mac Roniejo:** Estos ingleses hacen que hasta echar la culpa se escuche tan sofisticado.

 **Edgar Valtimas:** Es el encanto ingles.

 **Rococo Urapa:** Y nosotros que simplemente apuntamos con el dedo y decimos: "Él fue".

 **Bjorn Kyle:** Fidio, me gustaría saber que harás ahora, estoy seguro de que Chae te matara cuando se entere.

 _Afuro Terumi ha agregado a Suzuno Fuusuke al grupo._

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Fidio-kun, huye...

 **Afuro Terumi:** Si Suzuno lo dice, mejor ve rezando y buscando una funeraria para escoger el ataúd que más te guste.

 **Queraldo Naval:** Te recomiendo que busques uno en rojo.

 **Fidio Aldena:** Esperen tantito, yo no tengo su número, por lo que no podía agregarlo. Pensaba que Endou iba a agregarlo.

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¿Endou es quien muere?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¡No!

 **Edgar Valtinas:** ...

 **Teres Toule:** ...

 **Mark Kruger:** ...

 **Rococo Urupa:** ¿Qué? ¿Natsumi? ¿Acaso le gusta...?

 **Raimon Natsumi:** Claro que no, pero las chicas no queremos que Kazemaru enviude.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿Por qué Kazemaru enviudaría?

 **Rococo Urapa:** Como siempre Endou sin comprender nada.

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¿Dónde esta Goenji?

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ...

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¿Qué le pasa a Goenji?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Creo que aun esta afectado por las palabras de Fubuki.

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¿Por qué lo supones?

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Porque esta comiendo un galón de helado mientras ve esa estúpida novela de los Reyes del Helado y la Doncella del Chocolate.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Ahora es de los nuestros.

 **Terumi Afuro:** ¿Si sabe que Fubuki no se refería a la novela?

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¿A qué se refería?

 **Terumi Afuro:** A la violencia que ejerce Goenji.

 **Kidou Yuuto:** ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Soy un Dios, lo veo todo.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ¿Hablabas con él por privado?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Un Dios nunca revela sus secretos.

 _Suzuno Fuusuke ha agregado a Nagumo Haruya al grupo._

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Demonios Afuro! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Ya no puedo detener demasiado a Chae!

 **Afuro Terumi:** ¿No te dije que le entretuvieras?

 **Haruya Nagumo:** Si pero ya acabamos de jugar canasta y el monopoli y no tengo mas juegos, y ahora exige que le devolvamos su celular.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** ¿Por que tienes su teléfono?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Agradezcan, les hemos dado tiempo para que preparen su testamento.

 **Teres Toule:** Aun no se quien debía preparar su testamento, ¿Endou? ¿Fidio? ¿Ambos?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Chae ya tiene su teléfono, y para peor, alguien le comento de este grupo y esta que hecha fuego.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ¿Y quién le dijo del grupo?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Pregúntale al Dios que todo lo ve que te diga, yo no pienso preguntarle al capitan.

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¿Quién puede odiar a Fidio y a Endou como para decirle?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Por lo que entendí, Fubuki se lo comentó a Toramaru, Toramaru se lo comentó a Tobitaka, Tobitaka se lo contó a Kazemaru, y Kazemaru por estar enojado con Endou se lo dijo a Chae.

 **Teres Toule:** Osea que quien muere es Endou.

 **Dylan Keith:** ¿Por qué Kazemaru esta enojado contigo?

 **Aki Kino:** Apuesto a que es por la tarea de mate.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Y que culpa que la "X" y la "Y" no se puedan dividir!

 **Aki Kino:** Me da que no es solo por eso.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¿En serio? ¿Y que mas puede ser?

 **Rococo Urapa:** Como siempre, Endou sin darse cuenta de la situación.

 **Mac Roniejo:** Con razón Kazemaru lo quería matar.

 _Teres Toule ha agregado a Hidotoshi Nakata al grupo._

 **Fideo Aldena:** Hay no~, ¿por qué lo agregaste Teres?

 **Teres Toule:** Él me lo pidió.

 **Hidetoshi Nakata:** ¡Maldito Fidio! Deja de hacerte pasar por el capitán, ¡Ese soy yo!

 **Fideo Aldena:** Ya hablamos de esto, déjelo así capitán.

 **Hidetoshi Nakata:** ¡Es que no! ¡Te lo mereces por secuestrar a la Doncella Chocolate!

 **Queraldo Naval:** ¿Es qué Hidetoshi tambien ve esa novela?

 **Fidio Aldena:** Por desgracia.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** ¿Y por qué está diciendo que te robaste a esa doncella?

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¿Ustedes saben de la intolerancia a la lactosa? En el caso del capitán, es mucho peor.

 **Nice Dolphin:** A ver explícate...

 **Afuro Terumi:** Se ha tomado dos yogures y un baso grande de leche, y por el comentario anterior, hemos de suponer como esta en estos momentos.

 **Fidio Aldena:** Comienzas a darme miedo con tus predicciones Afuro.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Sigo pensando que le envias mensajes por privado a todos

 **Terumi Afuro:** Tu no sabes nada de mi Suzuno .

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Se que tu novela esta por comenzar.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** A todo esto, si esa novela va de helados... ¿Por qué no la ves?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Aburre cuando Midorikawa te cuenta todo y ya no hay misterios.

 **Hidetoshi Nakata:** ¡Fidio, la novela!

 **Fidio Aldena:** ¡La novela!

 _Hidetoshi Nakata ha salido del grupo._

 _Fidio Aldena ha salido del grupo._

 **Queraldo Naval:** Nuestro líder se ha ido...

 **Nice Dolphin:** Caeremos en un estado catatónico...

 **Dylan Keith:** ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡No tenemos a Fidio para que nos guié!

 **Endou Mamoru:** Yo los puedo guiar.

 **Mark Kruger:** ...

 **Teres Toule:** ...

 **Edgar Valtimas:** ...

 **Bjorn Kyle:** ...

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ¡Fidio vuelve!

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Están perdidos señores, yo me retiro de esto porque quiero vivir.

 _Kidou Yuuto ha salido del grupo._

 **Terumi Afuro:** ¡Mi novela!

 _Terumi Afuro ha salido del grupo._

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Vi a Chae pasar por aquí, tenga miedo el responsable de que él no este aquí.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Y yo estoy llegando a casa de Terumi para que salgas de ahí.

 **Dylan Keith:** Siempre podemos meterlo aquí y decirle que eliminamos a Fidio y queremos que sea nuestro nuevo líder.

 _Queraldo Naval ha agregado a Choi Chang-Soo al grupo._

 **Mark Kruguer:** ¡Queraldo!

Teres Toules: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 **Queraldo Naval:** Quería ver sangre, que mejor que llamar a Chae para hacer la representación en vivo.

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** ...

 **Bjorn Kyle:** ¡Diablos, esta muy enojado!

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** ...

 **Aki Kino:** Pobre Endou, a lo visto Chae si lo mata, y Kazemaru tendrá la culpa.

 **Endou Mamoru:** ¡Hay santos balones!

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** ...

 **Nice Dolphin:** Sigue sin decir nada, ¿Tan enfadado estará?

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Perdonen, estaba buscando el control remoto y creo que me senté sobre el teléfono.

 **Dylan Keith:** ¿Y por qué solo enviabas puntos?

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Es que estaba en mensaje pre-escrito.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Ya que tenemos ha Chae en la linea...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Podrías hacer que Terumi nos deje ir de su casa?

 **Aki Kino:** ¿Aun están ahí?

 _Nagumo Haruya ha agregado a Terumi Afuro al grupo._

 **Terumi Afuro:** Tienen suerte que la novela esta en comerciales.

 **Mark Kruger:** ¿Por qué no les dejas ir?

 **Mac Roniejo:** ¿O es que los has secuestrado?

 **Terumi Afuro:** Roniejo~ Tienes mis dotes para ver todo lo que pasa en el mundo~

 **Raimon Natsumi:** ¿Debo avisar a Midorikawa-kun y a Hiroto-kun para que digan de su muerte en el orfanato?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Maldición, Afuro! ¡Dejanos ir! ¡Tengo que ver el partido!

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Ya casi comienza.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Déjame ir! ¡El partido! ¡El partido! ¡Chae sácame de aquí!

 **Choi Chango-Soo:** No... Porque me ganaste en canasta.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Te dejo ganar la siguiente ves! ¡Pero sácame!

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Ya me ganaste, ya no hay trato.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Hiroto!

 _Aki Kino ha agregado a Kiyama Hiroto al grupo._

 _Aki Kino ha agregado a Midorikawa Ryuuji al grupo._

 **Mac Roniejo:** El canto de los ángeles para Nagumo.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** A ver, explícame Afuro-kun, ¿por que mantienes aun, en contra de su voluntad, a estos dos?

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Suzu, si Afuro tiene helado, no te quejes, ¿ok~?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Se lo come frente a mi sin darme ni un poco.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Voy a salvarte!

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡¿Qué hay de mi?!

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Tu no lo vales.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Afuro-kun, responde...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Ya comenzó la novela.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡El partido!

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Ya comenzó...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Hiroto!

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Oye, si no puedo lograr que Terumi conteste menos podré lograr que te deje ir.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Quemaré todo el helado del orfanato si no me sacan de aquí.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Haya voy!

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Gran forma de convencer a Midorikawa.

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Tengo una pregunta.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ¿Cuál?

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** ¿Por qué somos los únicos respondiendo?

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Buena pregunta.

 **Queraldo Naval:** Anden, sigan, que esta mas emocionante que el partido.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡El partido!

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ¿Quieres decir que todos estaban pendientes de nuestra conversación?

 **Bjorn Kyle:** Es que stalkear las conversaciones ajenas es cool.

 **Rococo Urapa:** Aparte de que Endou no quería que dijéramos nada para que Chae no recordara que lo tiene que matar.

 **Teres Toule:** Uh~ Rococo~

 **Rococo Urapa:** ¿Qué?

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Gracias por recordarme el motivo por el que pedí ser agregado...

 _Endou Mamoru ha salido del grupo._

 **Goenji Shuuya:** Chae, cuando quieras dímelo que yo puedo encargarme.

 **Edgar Valtinas:** Goenji ¿has pensado en hacer una empresa que se encargue de lo que haces?

 **Aki Kino:** Fubuki-kun no estaría feliz si eso pasa.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ...

 **Rococo Urapa:** Lo has dejado sin palabras Kino-san.

 **Kino Aki:** Ha sido la verdad.

 **Goenji Shuuya:** ...

 _Goenji Shuuya ha salido del grupo._

 _Teres Toule ha agregado a Kidou Yuuto al grupo._

 **Kidou Yuuto:** Otra vez esta viendo la novela.

 _Kidou Yuuto ha salido del grupo._

 **Rococo Urapa:** Eso fue rápido.

 **Bjorn Kyle:** Al final... ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas con los de de Corea?

 **Choi Chang-Soo:** Nagumo acaba de llegar gritando: "¡El partidooo~!" y Suzuno, pues la verdad aun no se que ha pasado con él.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Me hago a la idea que están comiendo helado con Midorikawa.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Helado...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Helado bonito...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Helado...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Por siempre...

 **Pierre Godin:** Dan miedo.

 **Nice Dolphin:** Y mucho.

 _✓✓ Visto._

* * *

 _¡Y esto ha sido todo! Un poco largo (?) corto (?) no se (XD), solo resta decirles que esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, agradecemos que hayan leído y que esperamos actualizar un poco mas rápido, o cuando nos suelten (:3)_

 _Y para el siguiente capitulo nos gustaría saber si nuestro publico desea que que agreguemos algunos personajes, aquellos que hayamos olvidado o que les gustaría que tuvieran una charla._

 _Sin mas nos despedimos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Capitulo Tres

_Buenas noches mi gente bella, aquí con Keita estábamos aburridas este domingo y nos hemos puesto a escribir la continuación. Bueno en realidad fui obligada a escribirla. Tengo una co-escritora que sabe como ganarme para que escriba. Sin mencionar que es mi primer fin de emana que no tenía nada que hacer de la universidad._

 _Sin más, la continuación._

 _Muchos dirían que este formato esta prohibido, pero... están escribiendo. Por lo cual es legal~_

 _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Whatsapp tampoco nos pertenece, pero valía la pena intentar el fanfic._

* * *

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha creado un grupo._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Yagami Reina al grupo._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Miura Hiromu al grupo._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Nanakaze Rimu al grupo._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "El grupo de la venganza".

 **Yagami Reina:** ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué el grupo se llama así?

 **Nanakaze Rimu:** Es que Reize esta enfadado con Gazell-san por haberse comido su helado.

 **Miura Hiromu:** Midorikawa, no creo que ese sea motivo de enfado.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Claro que lo es! ¿En que mundo vivimos en que no puedes dejar tu helado en la nevera sin que alguien se lo coma?

 **Yagami Reina:** Voy a llamar a Hiroto.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡No!

 **Yagami Reina:** ¿Por qué no?

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Es que si lo haces Hiroto me regañara y después le dirá a Suzu-chan, ¡Y quiera hacer mi venganza primero!

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Nagumo Haruya al grupo._

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Qué quiere el helado con patas esta vez?

 **Miura Hiromu:** Venganza contra Suzuno-san.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Dónde firmo para entrar?

 **Yagami Reina:** Increíble, pensé que te negarías, o que le dirías a Suzuno.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Por qué piensas eso?

 **Nanakaze Rimu:** Em, Gazell-san y Burn-san se "odiaban"

 **Yagami Reina:** Después de que termino lo de la Alien ya no se "odiaron" al menos no como antes.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Qué insinúan?

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Me llevare a Nagumo por helado~

 **Miura Hiromu:** ¿Soy el único que piensa que Gran-san y Gazell-san se enteran y todo acabara de una forma anormal y cómica?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Al demonio! No puedo tener una conversación cuerda con ustedes. Ya Mido, dime que le harás a Suzuno.

 **Nanakaze Rimu:** ¿Qué pensara Gazell-san de Burn-san si se entera de que es cómplice para una venganza contra su persona?

 **Yagami Reina:** Estoy segura de que Suzu-chan no estará contento.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Eres un desconsiderado Haru-chan.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Pero si eres tu el que esta planeando la venganza!

 **Yagami Reina:** Para estas situaciones es mejor llamar a Afuro-kun.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡¿Por qué metes al afeminado en esto?!

 _Miura Hirumo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a:_ "Consejos amorosos con Terumi Afuro".

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Terumi Afuro al grupo._

 **Terumi Afuro:** Es muy simple mis pequeños querubines, Nagumo debe de ponerse un traje de gala, quitarse ese tulipán de la cabeza, comprar helado, y ahí Suzu-chan sera tan feliz que no golpeara más de cinco minutos a Nagumo.

 _Miura Hirimo ha agregado a Atsuishi Shigeto al grupo._

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** ¿En serio Afuro-kun? ¿Eso es posible?

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Ahora creo en los dotes divinos de Afuro-san.

 **Yagami Reina:** Con razón eres un dios Aphrodi.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡A ver ! Un segundo, ¡Dejen de decir esas estupideces! Y primero que nada no me voy a cortar el tulipán, segundo ¡No es un tulipán es una llama!

 **Afuro Terumi:** No tienes corazón.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Cállate!

 **Miura Hirumo:** ¿Cómo es que de una conversación de venganza nos pasamos a problemas amorosos?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Problemas amorosos a su abuela! ¡Todo lo que están diciendo es una locura!

 _Atsuishi Shigeto ha agregado a Natsuha Natsuhiko al grupo._

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Hay estamos otra vez, aun sigue en negación.

 **Yagmi Reina:** Uhh~ Nepper al rescate de todos.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Nepper tu ni hables! ¡¿Qué tengo que decir para que entiendan que no me interesa Fuusuke?!

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha agregado a Suzuno Fuusuke al grupo._

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ...mierda.

 **Yagami Reina:** Creo que acabo de entender el plan de Mido-kun.

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Te aplaudo Midorikawa, quién lo diría, eres un genio...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Gracias, gracias, solo que ahora tengo a un Suzu-chan en estado de depresión.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No estoy triste, me va y me viene lo que el tulipán parlante diga o sienta por mi.

 **Terumi Afuro:** Bien sabes que no Suzu-chan, ¿Por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos por Nagumo?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No tengo sentimientos por esa planta.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ...

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** No quiero molestarles en esta pelea, pero creo que Nagumo-sama esta en shock.

 **Yagami Reina:** Uhhh~ esto es mejor...

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Que la novela de las tres~

 **Miura Hirumo:** Jamas pensé estar en un climax como este.

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Quién diría que esto es lo que pasa en al Sun Garden.

 **Yagami Reina:** Ni yo tengo problemas amorosos como estos, ¡Y soy una chica!

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Concuerdo con usted Ulvida-san.

 _Suzuno Fuusuke ha agregado a Kiyama Hiroto al grupo._

 **Miura Hirumo:** ¿Por qué siento como si escuchara un coro de ángeles?

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Es el salvador el que viene aquí.

 **Yagami Reina:** Es tan hermoso...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No exageren, es Hiroto.

 **Afuro Terumi:** Si, aquí la única divinidad soy yo.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** No pienso leer todo, pero por lo que veo ahora, tiene que ver con Midorikawa, y consejos amorosos de Terumi.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Creo que matare a tu novio...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ...

 **Yagami Reina:** ¡Oh Dios!

 **Nanazake Rimu:** ¡Ya valió!

 **Miura Hiromu:** ¡Mejor que la novela!

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Sera que aquí todos tienen alguien por el cual van detrás y no se les ocurre decírselo.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** No digan payasadas~ Hiro-chan es solo mi mejor amigo~

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Así que el señor perfecto esta en la temible Zona de amigos.

 **Miura Hiromu:** Uhh~ Eso dolió.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Al menos me llevo bien con el.

 **Yagami Reina:** ¡Y Kiyama responde!

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Midorikawa ¿aun esta en pie lo de ir por helado?

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Si!

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ...

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Demonios, la cosa se esta poniendo fea.

 **Nanazake Rimu:** ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

 **Yagami Reina:** Yo quería ver la pelea de los pelirrojos.

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Reina, créeme, no quieres...

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** En vista de que Afuro no pudo solucionar el problema, y Hiroto solo lo empeoro...

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Solo nos queda llamar a la verdadera voz de la razón.

 **Afuro Terumi:** Me siento un poco dolido por tu comentario Heat.

 _Natsuha Natsuhiko ha agregado a Saginuma Osamu al grupo._

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Bien, Heat y Nepper me han estado explicando la situación por inbox, y para aclarar todo. Suzuno, Nagumo, admítanlo, se gustan, y su endemoniada relación de amor-odio lo demuestra porque aunque digan que no saben que si. Y Hiroto, Midorikawa es tan despistado que aunque le pusieses un cartel de "Te amo" no lo entendería, dale tiempo.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿Eh? ¿Le gusto a Hiro-chan?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ¿Amor-odio?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Bah, eso es cualquiera Dessarm. ¿Cómo podría interesarme Fuusuke?

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Para comenzar con tu explicación Nagumo, el hecho de que le digas Fuusuke ya es algo. Todos le decimos Suzuno o Gazell, pero tu lo llamas por su nombre. Eso da a entender de que él es importante para ti. Segundo, por más que se la vivan peleando, siempre están juntos, parecen pareja más que cualquiera del Sun Garden. Y para rematar, cuando se fue a casa de Terumi te pusiste celoso diciendo que Fuusuke solo era tuyo.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ...

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Y ahora que he callado a Nagumo, Midorikawa, la respuesta es si. Dios sabrá desde hace cuanto Gran esta enamorado de ti.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Eso es bueno~

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ...¿Qué?

 **Yagami Reina:** Por Aphrodi que esto es mejor que la novela~

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Finalmente corresponden los sentimientos de Gran-san.

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Creo que nadie se esperaba lo ultimo de parte de Midorikawa.

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Ahora solo nos queda una pareja por arreglar.

 **Miura Hirumo:** La lógica de Osamu-san, es indiscutible.

 **Afuro Terumi:** Osamu-kun, siendo yo una grandiosa divinidad, me temo que debo postrarme ante tus argumentos.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿De qué sentimientos hablan? Hiro-chan es un muy buen amigo y por eso me gusta como hermano~ Me alegra ver que él también me quiere así~

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Dimos por hecho todo muy rápidamente...

 **Yagami Reina:** Bueno, creo que nadie puede contra la inocencia y despiste de Mido-kun.

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Ni Osamu pudo contra Midorikawa.

 **Miura Hirumo:** Lo que pregunto es, ¿Como demonios Osamu es tan bueno en esto?

 **Suzuno Fusuuke:** Le ayuda a la hermana de Kidou con las terapias.

 **Yagami Reina:** Eso lo explica.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Eso me recuerda, Suzuno, Nagumo, les programe cita para el lunes, no falten.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** No iré a esa cosa de terapia. ¡No somos pareja!

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ...¿A qué hora el lunes?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No, tu necesitas terapia para quitarte ese maldito tulipán de la cabeza.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Que no es un tulipán, es una llama!

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** ¡La necesitas y punto! Y Osamu, podrías hacerle una a Hiroto.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Claro, ¿Pero por qué?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Es que esta en la sala comiendo papitas y viendo esa cursi novela llamada "diario de una lo que sea"

 **Yagami Reina:** Le callo mal la noticia de Mido-chan.

 **Miuma Hirumo:** Es que pasar de amigos a hermanos... ha de doler.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Osamu, tengo una duda...

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Dime.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Si Suzu-chan tiene celos de todos los que se a Nagumo, y Nagumo tiene celos de Terumi por pasar tiempo con Suzu-chan... ¿Por qué no dicen que se aman y se acaban los problemas?

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Eso, mi querido amigo Ryuuji, es porque ambos son unos grandes cabezotas que por orgullo no se lo dicen, así de simple.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Ah~ ya veo~

 **Suzuno Fusuuke:** ...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Deja de ir a esas terapias.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Pero acerté, ¿No es así?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡Al demonio!

 **Terumi Afuro:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí mientras me duchaba?

 **Yagami Reina:** Osamu contesto una duda a Mido-kun, en la cual aclara el por qué Suzuno y Nagumo no dicen que se aman. Suzuno le dijo a Osamu que deje las terapias, y este le responde que acertó con lo que dijo. Y luego Nagumo mando al diablo, no sabes que o a quien.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Eso te lo respondo yo, mando al demonio a la terapia. ¡Suzuno! ¡Nagumo! Dejen de mostrarle pan al que muere de hambre...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿?

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Estoy viendo lo mismo que Kiyama, y es algo digno de ser grabado.

 **Terumi Afuro:** ¿Alguien me explica?

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** La relación amor-odio finalmente dio un paso y se están besando.

 **Miura Hirumo:** ¡Otra pareja exitosa gracias a Osamu! Este es un punto a su favor, ahora solo queda vencer a Midorikawa.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** A no, si es en Candy Crush lo dudo.

 **Yagami Reina:** Mido-chan aun no lo entiende

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Osamu, creo que si necesitare esa terapia.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** ¿Cambiaste de idea?

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Si. Suzuno y Nagumo terminaron por dejarme traumado. ¡No es legal lo que están haciendo ahora mismo!

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Bien.

 **Yagami Reina:** Mido-chan, ¿por que no acompañas a Hiroto a la terapia?

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Claro~

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Ulvida-san sabe como manejar la situación.

 **Yagami Reina:** Si Hiroto no aprovecha las oportunidades entonces la aprovechare yo.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿A qué te refieres con legal, Kiyama?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No comprendo el por qué festejar, el tulipán y yo no somos pareja.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Tengo helado.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Que quede claro que no pienso ser la chica en esta relación.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¿Sabes que el activo es quien complace los caprichos del pasivo?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** No pienso decirte "Mi amor".

 **Terumi Afuro:** Tengo que hablar esto con el capi, hay que ver quien de los dragones de fuego ganó.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Que bien, todos aquí felices con sus parejas y yo hundiéndome en la miseria con papitas y la peli.

 **Yagami Reina:** Eso te pasa por actuar demasiado lento.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Entonces acaso quieres que haga como Nagumo y vaya a buscar a Midorikawa y lo bese.

 **Yagami Reina:** Si tienes el valor.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Bien...

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 **Afuro Terumi:** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

 **Yagami Reina:** Ya lo veras Afuro-kun~

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** A ver, ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué hará Hiro-chan?

 **Miura Hirumo:** Pobre Mido, no se entera.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** A no, ya esta aquí, le voy a preguntar...

 **Nanazake Rimu:** ¡Por Aphrodi!

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ...

 **Miura Hirumo:** ¡¿Qué pasó?!

 **Afuro Terumi:** ¿Lo haría?

 **Nagumo Haruya:** No creo que tenga el valor.

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko** : Si lo hizo.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Lo sé porque acaba de pasar con la mejilla hinchada y roja.

 **Reina Yagami:** ¿Mido... lo golpeó?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Obvio, si se le abalanzó encima.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy? Hiro-chan no me besó. Vino y cuando le iba a preguntar, se golpeó a si mismo y se fue.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Midorikawa ve a inbox un minutos.

 **Yagami Reina:** Uhhhh...

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** Ni una palabra... Por favor...

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Eres cobarde.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Kiyama me debes de alabar como tu Dios por esto.

 **Natsumi Natsuhiko:** Lo veo y no lo creo...

 **Miura Hirumo:** Cuenta que no me entero...

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Solo besé a Hiro-chan.

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Reize-san, no me lo esperaba de usted.

 **Yagami Reina:** Típico, Hiroto se acobarda y Midorikawa lo tiene que hacer.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** No se puede comparar conmigo.

 **Miura Hirumo:** Solo en el cabello.

 **Kiyama Hiroto:** ...

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Hiroto esta en shock.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¡Ayuda! ¡Hiro-chan no se mueve!

 **Afuro Terumi:** Fue dura la impresión.

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Osamu, ya sabes que hacer.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Claro, entonces la cita que le iba a dar a Suzuno y Nagumo sera para estos dos.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿Suzuno me darás el helado?

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Te lo ganaste.

 **Yagami Reina:** Lo..

 **Natsuha Natsuhiko:** Hizo...

 **Nanazake Rimu:** Por...

 **Miura Hirumo:** Helado...

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Osamu, solo llevatelos a terapia.

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Sinceramente ellos serán un caso más extraño que el de Endou y Kazemaru.

 **Yagami Reina:** Entonces podemos dar por entendido que Hiroto no tiene esperanzas.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Osamu, solo has algo, ¡Ya no soporto a Gran! Esta en una esquina diciendo: "Quiere mas al helado que a mi" no me dejara dormir esta noche.

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Fuusuke, eres bienvenido a mi cuarto.

 **Atsuishi Shigeto:** Entonces no dejaran dormir a nadie.

 **Suzuno Fuusuke:** Como sea, dormiré en MI cuarto, no en tuyo tulipán. Hiroto puede quedarse en un armario o donde sea con tal de que me deje dormir. Así que me voy panda de locos.

 _Suzuno Fuusuke ha salido del grupo._

 **Nagumo Haruya:** Fuusuke~ no es justo~

 _Nagumo Haruya ha salido del grupo._

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** puede dormir en mi cuarto, así Suzu-chan es feliz.

 **Yagami Reina:** Por el bien mental de Hiroto... Mido creo que debes de descartar tu oferta.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** ¿Por qué?

 **Yagami Reina:** Mejor dejemoslo así por hoy, ya es tarde.

 **Midorikawa Ryuuji:** Esta bien, si Ulvi-chan lo dice.

 _Yagami Reina ha salido del grupo._

 _Midorikawa Ryuuji ha salido del grupo._

 _Kiyama Hiroto ha salido del grupo._

 _Saginuma Osamu ha cambiado el nombre del grupo ha:_ "Hagan sus apuestas sobre que pasara esta noche".

 **Saginuma Osamu:** Bien chicos, que comiencen las apuestas.

 **Terumi Afuro:** Ya mismo agrego a los Dragones de fuego, ellos quieren sumarse a las apuestas.

* * *

 _¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Saldrán vivos en Sun Garden después de lo que vaya a ser esa noche? Con Keita-chan lamentamos mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero... Muchas cosas pendientes, muchas tareas, y mucha flojera._

 _Sinceramente no se cuando vayamos a tener el próximo capitulo, pero ya les digo una cosa... Aunque Keita no quiera, quiero que en el próximo hagamos las terapias de Haruna. Eso aparte de comedia, dejaría muchas parejas al desnudo~_

 _Les veremos cuando tengamos ganas, tiempo, y hayamos vencido a la flojera._

 _Bye Bye Readers~_


End file.
